


the after

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Woman on Top, post-amaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Together they had sent that red-eyed bitch straight back to the hell she’d crept out of.





	the after

**Author's Note:**

> My smutty interpretation for after they save Kate from Amaru.

It was a relief to have Kate back.

Seth still didn’t know how they’d managed it - how he’d managed it. They had gone into her cave, guns blazing. Richie and the others didn’t seem to care the way he cared. Amaru was a threat they couldn’t risk, but hurting Kate was a risk he couldn’t take. He already felt at fault for her death.

If only he’d turned the car back around and told her to get in, instead of handing off the keys and the money and walking away. He had been so damn sure that he was doing everything he could to protect her. She’d almost died that day and he couldn’t run the risk of her being a casualty of the war he was in. But somehow she’d still managed to be.

Amaru was cunning though. She picked them off, one-by-one, separating them and weakening them. Neither Scott nor Richie had revealed what she used against them, but whatever it was hadn’t been devastating as her attack against him. For her, that was. It still blew his mind that he had been able to save Kate. It was the most fucked up thing, really. Something he never wanted to tell anyone about, except Kate - and only if she remembered.

Of all the things Amarau could have thrown at him, she’d used that burgeoning desire for Kate that he tried to keep buried deep down. It was wrong and it was even more wrong when it was Amaru in Kate’s body, pressing up against him and trying to force him to cave

Her voice had almost sounded like Kate’s, but her tone was lower, more seductive than a good little church girl could ever muster up. She’d said things. Things he almost believed. How it was Kate’s desires that clued her in. That those desires were how she just knew she could pull him into her chaos. How Amaru could offer him what he really wanted, so long as he relented his cause and bowed to her.

Seth had hated how hard it was to resist. He was only a man after all and her hands seemed to know exactly where to touch, exactly how to stroke at a yearning he’d tried to forbid himself from even wanting.

But then he’d pushed her away and something in her gaze had flashed Kate. She was still in there. Trapped in her own body, forced to watch as Amaru made her witness terrible things. He refused to be one of those sights she couldn’t unsee.

He still didn’t know how he did it. He’d forced Amaru to relinquish her control, Kate had pushed to take the reigns back. He spoke to Kate. He urged her to fight. To be strong like he knew she could be. He believed in her.

Together they sent that red-eyed bitch straight back to the hell she’d crept out of.

Seth had been right there to catch Kate as she fell. He cradled her to his chest and begged her to stay with him. What would happen now that Amaru wasn’t fueling her body? So many thoughts had gone through his mind in that instant. Fear, helplessness, sorrow. But Kate’s heart was stronger than that. The bullet holes had remained closed. The only evidence of her ordeal was the cut across her palm that Amaru had exited through.

There was no explanation for what had happened. Even Richie was at a loss. He had to go and be smug and arrogant about Seth saving her too. Putting a seed of doubt in his mind that they were still on borrowed time. At any moment she could be taken from him again.

He hadn’t left her side since they got to the motel. He’d reluctantly left her side for half an hour to wash off the feel of her hands - Amaru’s hands - on his skin in the shower, but he’d spent the entire time looking around the shower curtain to make sure she was still laying on the bed. After that he’d relegated himself to laying on the bed beside her or sitting in a chair by the nightstand, watching the even rise and fall of her breaths as she slept.

“Se... th.” Her voice cracked, dry and raw like she’d spent weeks inhaling desert air. Seth was on his feet in a second flat, grabbing a bottle of water for her.

“It’s okay. Don’t talk.” Seth urged her, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as her lashes fluttered and she finally opened her eyes. They were one hundred percent the kind green eyes of Kate Fuller. Eyes he had longed to see again.

Kate weakly lifted her hand to take the bottle of water from him, drinking the whole thing down before she handed it back to him. She laid her head back against the pillow, blinking slowly. “Is this Heaven?”

“We both know I wouldn’t be here if it were.” He remarked, flashing her that signature grin that used to make her roll her eyes at him. Those three months had been his Heaven, his paradise and he’d give anything to go back to then. To erase the pain she’d gone through. “Take it easy, Katie-Cakes.”

She rubbed at her eyes before meeting his gaze again. “You look tired.”

“Don’t worry about me.” He hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek, but he stopped himself, dropping his hand back to his side. “How do you feel?”

“Like I need a shower, a five day nap, and about twenty hamburgers.” Kate remarked with a small smile. Her brows knit together as she ran her hand over her stomach, drawing her shirt up to feel where the scars were. “I thought they would come back.”

“So did I.” Seth admitted, trying to avoid looking at her stomach. “Do you…”

“Remember what Amaru did?” Kate nodded her head, looking away.

“We don’t ever have to talk about it.” Seth offered, rising from his seat and moving across the room the small fridge. “How do you feel about a cold burger? I got Richie to bring it back last night. I was hopeful.”

“Have you eaten?” Kate questioned, her eyes meeting his again before falling to his neck.

“I don’t… I stopped.” Seth frowned at the strange look of hurt in her eyes. “I’m clean now, kid.”

“Good.” Kate sat up a little more, holding her hand out for the burger. “You owe me a fresh burger. And a shake.”

“What flavor do you want?” Seth questioned, sitting on the foot of the bed as he watched her eat. “I can get Richie to pick you up whatever you want. He and Scott are in the room next door. Hell, I should tell them you’re awake.”

“Don’t. I’m not ready.”

“Then how am I supposed to get you what you want to eat?”

Kate gave him a look. “I didn’t know Mr. Gecko couldn’t drive anymore.”

Seth laughed, brushing his hand through his hair. “Touche.” In some ways, it felt like they were picking up exactly where they’d left off. Like not a day had gone by that they hadn’t been together. It felt right. But it still felt wrong. “Let me get the keys from Richie.” Seth started to get up again, but he stopped. “You know they might be suspicious. I haven’t left your side. They won’t believe me when I say I’m gonna go out.”

“If they ask…” Kate sucked ketchup off her thumb and Seth completely missed what she said.

“What?”

Kate arched a brow. “I said, if they ask tell them I’m awake, but I don’t want visitors. No hard feelings.”

“Not even Scott?”

“Not yet. When I died… I was very angry with both of them and I’d prefer to avoid them right now.”

“You weren’t angry with me?”

“Not for the same reasons.”

Seth sighed. Of course she’d been angry with him. She had every right to be. He’d abandoned her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s in the past now.” She shrugged. “I do think we should talk about it. But I want to get a shower and some food before we do that.”

He nodded his head slowly. “Right. Yeah. We do need to talk about what happened or didn’t.” He grimaced, “You should take a shower while I get the keys. We can head out when I come back.”

“Can we get some new clothes too? This isn’t my style.”

“Whatever you want, you can have it.”

Kate smiled at him, “I’m holding you to that.”

Richie had been furious that Kate didn’t want to see him or Scott. Seth had been seconds away from punching his idiot of a brother in the face, when Scott pipped up with logic. He could at least understand why Kate would be hesitant to see them, while Richie wanted to give her a piece of his mind and tell her off for being an ungrateful wretch.

Kate was far from the ungrateful wretch Richie tried to paint her as when he returned jingling the keys in front of him for her to see. In fact, she practically threw herself at him, hugging him and whispering near-frantic thank yous.

Seth didn’t hug her back at first, but then he did. He wrapped his arms around her thin body and let her press herself against him, his nose buried in her wet hair. She was warm and real and alive. Maybe there was a God up there. Because he sure as hell had whispered a dozen prayers a night to bring her back so he could right the wrongs he’d done against her.

“I shouldn’t have left you.” He whispered, running his hands up and down her back. “You were my partner and I shouldn’t have just fucked off like I did.”   
  


“Don’t.” She urged him, her lips practically brushing his throat as she spoke. “I’m here now, you don’t have to feel guilty.”

He held her tighter. “Well, I’m not letting you go again, so I hope you don’t plan on leaving.”

Kate let out a bubble of laughter. “I think I’m actually safer with you.” She pulled back, looking up at him. God, she was gorgeous. Even a little tired looking and completely unkempt, she was the picture of perfection to him. Which was wrong. This was wrong. It had to be wrong because Amaru had known to prey on it. It was his weakness. She was his weakness. Everyone knew it.

“I wouldn’t say you’re safer with me, but I do try to protect you.” Seth brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and it was that touch he should have refrained from. He didn’t even know who initiated it. Maybe they both did. It felt like they were two magnets - for so long they’d been at odds with each other, but then someone finally turned one of them over and now they were being pulled together.

All Seth knew was that Kate’s lips were pressed against his and her fingers were curling around the fabric of his shirt to pull him closer. Maybe he had died. Maybe this was his Heaven. It wasn’t really wrong. They were both adults. But she’d gone through hell and she needed time to process.

He broke away from the kiss, cupping her cheek, brushing his thumb over the rise of her cheekbone. He didn’t want her to think that he didn’t want to kiss her, but they both needed air and time.

“Seth.” Kate whispered, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. “Make me forget.”

“What do you want to forget?” Seth questioned gently, pressing his forehead against hers. “I can do my best. Whatever you want.”

“I want to forget everything Amaru did in my body. I want to have a choice.” She ran her hands over his chest. “I want you.”

Seth inhaled sharply. “Say that again?”

“I want you.” Kate rose up on her toes and kissed him again, one hand curling around the back of his head, pulling him down into the kiss.

Seth didn’t have to be asked twice. He wanted her too. God, he’d wanted her since he first laid eyes on her. Even right from the beginning he’d been possessive of her, when he had no right to be. Something about her had just struck a chord within him and he hadn’t been able to let her go since.

Even his subconscious had known that.

His hands ran down her back, lifting her up and urging her to wrap her legs around him. He led her back to the bed, depositing her in the center of the mattress before joining her. “You sure about this?” He questioned, drawing the fabric up her stomach, watching her carefully as he rose to just beneath the swell of her breasts.

“I’m sure.” Kate assured him, wiggling her legs out from under him so her thighs were on either side of his hips. “Seth, Amaru almost…” She shuddered, “She tried to use my body.” The connotation of that weighed heavily in her words. “I want to be in control.”

Seth brushed his knuckles over her cheek, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips. “I’ll give you all of the control.” He promised, drawing her shirt up further before he had to break away from the kiss to pull her shirt off. She hadn’t put a bra on, or maybe Amaru hadn’t worn one, whichever it was he drank in the sight of her bared breasts.

He lifted his hands to cup them, brushing his thumbs over the pebbled nipples. Her response made his cock harden in his pants. She arched her back, rocking her hips against him wantonly. Whatever she wanted he was more than happy to oblige to. This was about her. Amaru had wanted him to bow to her, but he would only ever worship Kate. She was his personal savior.

Kate moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he covered one of her breasts with his mouth. And then she was tugging at the fabric of his wifebeater, pulling it off of him so she could rake her fingernails over his bare shoulders.

Seth kissed lower, leaving open-mouthed kisses over her skin until he reached the hem of her pants. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded. He unzipped her pants, popped the button and slid them and her underwear down her hips.

Kate took the lead then as he sat back to get his own pants off. She sat up on her knees, her hands roaming over his chest and his abs, fingertips brushing over scars that stood out pinkish-white on his tanned skin. She palmed him through his trousers before she slowly unzipped him and and pushed his boxers down to free his hardened member.

“Hold on.” Seth leaned in and kissed her before he rolled off the bed to take his pants off, nearly tripping as he tried to do two things at once and grab his wallet off the nightstand. Kate was giving him a skeptical look, right up until the moment he produced a condom.

“Oh.” Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. It was really endearing.

“Oh indeed.” Seth rejoined her on the mattress. “I don’t think our Bonnie and Clyde shtick needs any oops moments.” He told her, tearing the condom wrapper and rolling it on to his cock. He pulled her to him, his lips slanting over hers again, swallowing up the nervous little girlish giggle that escaped her as his cock pressed against her stomach.

“Are all guys so big?”

“I never made a study of it. I’ll take a peek next time I piss at a urinal.” He remarked with a wry grin. “But you get to tend to me when the guy knocks me out for being a perv.”

She brushed her fingers over his temples, leaning in to kiss him again. “You’re kinda hot when you get roughed up.”

“Only then, huh?” Seth snorted. “I’ll remember that.”

“Good.” She grinned at him. Kate let out a playful yelp of surprise as Seth rolled them over so he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. The way they landed brought his cock directly between her legs, slipping between her slick folds.

“You wanted the control.” He reminded her, “Take it slow.”

Kate nodded, chewing on her bottom lip before she planted a hand on his abs to use for leverage as she lifted up. He groaned as she curled her hand around his cock, guiding him to her center. Slowly she sank down onto him. He clutched at her hips to keep her steady.

Seth groaned as she started to move. Paradise. Kate was that. He wasn’t one for fanciful thoughts when it came to sex or even relationships for that matter. He avoided those messier parts like the plague and maybe he could blame Vanessa for that or himself, but he couldn’t avoid those parts with Kate. Kate made him want to shout from the top of a motel sign that he was with her. Kate made him believe in God. God was a woman and her name was Kate Fuller.

In typical Kate fashion, she caught on fast. Rising and falling above him. Swearing far too loudly. But right then he didn’t care if Richie chewed him out for taking advantage of her, if Scott tore into him for touching his sister. Kate wanted it and what Kate wanted she got.

Kate’s inner muscles started to clench around Seth and that was all it took for him to go rigid beneath her as his own release swept through him.

They didn’t go for burgers after that. They were far too content to curl up together and sleep. Finally he could relax. He’d been so on edge, waiting for her to wake up, that he’d barely had any shut eye. It was much easier to sleep when he had Kate curled against his chest. Nothing else beyond their motel door mattered. He had her back and he wasn’t going to let this chance slip through his fingers.


End file.
